


сплелись в одно

by meow_fuck_meow



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meow_fuck_meow/pseuds/meow_fuck_meow
Summary: небольшое продолжение фанфика "Стерильные чувства" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087066/chapters/60770428), можно читать отдельно, но не рекомендуется
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 9





	сплелись в одно

— А что было потом?

— А потом, — рассказчик выдержал драматическую паузу, — он умер.

— Да не, он в порядке.

Перо скрипело, выводя в тусклом свете таверны строку за строкой на пергаменте, пока толстяк, разгорячившись, кричал, что он видел всё своими глазами, видел, как ведьмака проглотила проклятая шелка, что в её желудке ведьмаку точно не выжить. И вообще, откуда это он знает, что Белый Волк жив?

«Оттуда, что я чувствую, как болит его ушибленная задница» — думал Лютик, улыбаясь. Вслух он хотел сказать совсем другое, но тут дверь в таверну распахнулась с таким грохотом, что Лютик даже удивился, как это она не разлетелась на части. Запах, влетевший в комнату вместе с Геральтом, был таким отвратным, что Лютика чуть не стошнило, но вид ведьмака, пусть уставшего и перемазанного внутренностями, но целого и крепко стоящего на ногах, заставил забыть об аромате кишков шелки. Бард улыбнулся и запел, пожалуй, самую известную свою балладу. Просто потому что был рад Геральту. Все подхватили известные строки, а ведьмак, закатив глаза, отошёл прочь, за кружкой пива. Вырвавшись из рук толпы, Лютик поспешил к своему ведьмаку.

— Пришло время отдавать долги, Геральт.

Геральт чуть не поперхнулся пивом, и Лютик уже поднял руку, чтобы похлопать его по спине, но передумал. Не хотелось пачкаться гадостью, которой был вымазан ведьмак. Несмотря на запах, следы крови и всего остального, о чём бард даже думать не хотел, Геральт казался ему самым прекрасным. Потому что Геральт из Ривии, перемазанный дерьмом, всё ещё Геральт из Ривии.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — тихо произнёс Лютик. — Сопровождение на королевском пиру.

— Лютик.

— Геральт.

— Нет, — твёрдо произнёс ведьмак.

— Еда, вино и женщины, Геральт. Одна ночь — неоценимый вклад в нашу дружбу.

— Как будто если я прикоснусь хоть к одной женщине, — усмехнулся ведьмак, — ты не перегрызёшь мне горло.

Лютик деланно задумался, а потом ответил:

— Думаю, ты прав. Но вино и еда, Геральт.

Ведьмак шумно выдохнул и отпил из кружки. Лютик знал, что он уже согласился, поэтому, заулыбавшись ещё шире, прошёл мимо него в сторону комнат, по пути всё же задев кончиками пальцев плечо, где почище.

Когда Геральт пришёл к нему, посреди комнаты уже стояла кадка с горячей водой, а Лютик ждал его в белой лёгкой рубашке, с мягкой улыбкой на лице и ромашковым маслом в руках. Обстановка была, мягко говоря, интимная. Окна закрыты тряпками, по комнате тут и там расставлены зажжённые свечи, были даже цветы. Совсем немного.

— Сейчас будем сбивать с тебя этот отвратный запах, — Лютик подошёл ближе. — Ромашка мне нравится больше, чем внутренности нечисти, уж прости.

— Раздевать меня сам будешь?

Лютик подошёл почти вплотную, стараясь дышать не так глубоко, заглянул в ярко-жёлтые глаза, думая, что солнце не такое яркое, как они. Руки заскользили вниз по чёрной ткани рубахи, сжались в кулаки и потянули её вверх. Когда она была сброшена на пол, Геральт помог избавиться и от штанов. Тонкие руки гладили испещрённое шрамами тело, тёплое, родное и желанное. Лютик подумал, что не так уж и противен запах. Привыкаешь.

— Забирайся в кадку, если хочешь, чтобы я с тобой спал, — тихо проговорил бард и сделал пару шагов назад. — А ты хочешь, так что, быстро в воду.

— А если я не хочу?

— Я хочу. Быстро в воду.

Тихий плеск воды нарушал тишину, которой редко можно было наслаждаться в присутствии барда. Просто сейчас не слишком хотелось говорить. По крайней мере Геральту. Лютик, скорее всего, молчал из солидарности.

Пальцы барда вымывали из седых волос комочки свернувшейся крови, Геральт лежал в кадке, откинув голову назад и закрыв глаза. Сейчас ему можно было спокойно перерезать глотку, но ведьмак не был встревожен. Потому что Лютик не стал бы.

— Как думаешь, что чувствует один соулмейт, когда второй умирает? — вдруг спросил Лютик. Долго молчать он не умел.

— Не знаю. Ты ведь жив.

— Раньше я очень боялся, что ты умрёшь. Я ведь не знал, что ты отважный и неубиваемый ведьмак, — Лютик тихо засмеялся.

— Почему ты боялся?

— Потому что тебе было очень больно. Несколько раз я думал, что не переживу ночь, а если и переживу, то только потому, что ты умрёшь и это прекратится.

— Возможно, мне действительно стоило умереть, чтобы ты мог жить нормально.

Лютик довольно ощутимо стукнул его по голове, недовольно засопев, но тут же схватился за свою голову.

— Ой, — по-детски выдохнул бард, потирая макушку.

— Ну и за что?

— Нести всякую чушь здесь можно только мне, — Лютик выглядел обиженным. — Если бы ты умер, я не жил бы нормально. В самом деле, кто бы провожал меня на пир?

— Почему я обязан туда пойти?

— Потому что добрая часть лордов хочет кастрировать меня за мою любвеобильность, — ухмыльнулся Лютик и начал перечислять. — Дочки, жёны, матери, — да, и такое бывало, — каждый хочет за кого-нибудь отомстить.

— Хм.

— Не ревнуй, это было до тебя.

Лютик закончил с волосами и для верности вылил на седую голову кувшин воды. Геральт снова издал своё «хм» и посмотрел на Лютика с осуждением.

— Не хмурься, пожалуйста. Ну сопроводишь ты своего друга на смотрины принцессы, это всего на одну ночь.

— Мы не друзья.

Лютик, снова присевший позади него на корточки, наклонился и положил свою голову на крепкое плечо, пахнущее ромашкой, которую сам же в него и втирал.

— Мне не нравится слово «любовники».

— Хм.

— Да, мне не нравится слово «любовники» и нравишься ты. И, к слову, почему любовники не могут быть друзьями?

— Ты слишком хорош, чтобы быть для меня и другом, и любовником.

— Я для всех слишком хорош.

Геральт закатил глаза и не ответил.

Лютик встал и снова принялся болтать. Геральт честно пытался слушать, но его слух не был способен принимать информацию в таком объёме и так продолжительно. Скоро он начал думать о своём, о том, как же он хочет поскорее лечь в постель и прижать к себе горячее тело барда, провести кончиками пальцев по позвоночнику, почувствовать, как Лютик дрожит в его руках, но не от страха. Вжаться своими губами в его губы, почувствовать ладонь в волосах, собирающую их в кулак, развести коленом его ноги…

— Чего ты хочешь, Геральт? Ну, когда вот эта вся охота на нечисть закончится?

Этот вопрос вклинился в мечты Геральта о постели и барде в ней, вывел его из строя. А правда, чего он, Геральт, хочет?

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил ведьмак после недолгого молчания. — Ещё недавно я ничего не хотел, мне никто не был нужен, и я не хотел быть нужным кому-то.

— И всё же, — теперь Лютик присел напротив Геральта, глядя ему в глаза, — вот они мы.

— Хм.

В этой обстановке слова звучали как музыка, казались нужными и правильными. Быть может, и вне этой комнаты Геральт отдал бы многое, чтобы их услышать, но точно этого никто не знает. Даже он сам.

— Я здесь, Геральт, — Лютик переместился на край кадки, сбоку от Геральта, погладил немного колючую щёку ладонью. — Ты нужен мне и, надеюсь, что я нужен тебе.

— Ты нужен мне. Здесь. Буквально.

— Геральт, нет, — настороженно произнёс Лютик, когда смысл слов дошёл до него.

— Геральт, да.

— Геральт, прошу тебя.

Но было уже поздно. Рука ведьмака, в процессе разговора нежно державшая тонкое запястье барда, сомкнулась крепче, Геральт потянул, раздался плеск, и Лютик оказался в воде. Одежда его намокла и прилипла к телу, сам Лютик довольно громко проклинал его на чем свет стоит, но именно в это мгновение Геральт был счастлив. А ещё он улыбался. Улыбка Геральта стала главной причиной, почему Лютик не вылез из кадки, а остался в ней прямо в одежде, лёг на Геральта и затих. Они лежали в почти остывшей воде, бард что-то тихо рассказывал, Геральт иногда вставлял своё коронное «хм» и мягко, даже с опаской, перебирал волосы Лютика. Его неуверенные и осторожные проявления любви вызывали у Лютика странно приятное чувство в груди, хотелось заскулить и прижаться ещё ближе, ещё крепче.

— Вода уже холодная, — вдруг прервал Геральт размышления Лютика о вечном и прекрасном.

— Я бы вылез, но твои руки крепко обнимают мою грудь.

Постель, не слишком мягкая и большая, показалась идеальной. А ещё идеальнее был Лютик, с взъерошенными влажными волосами, румянцем на бледном лице и шрамами, полученными Геральтом, пометившими его родственную душу и его Предназначение. Геральт всё ещё ненавидел себя за то, что Лютику пришлось терпеть всю боль, которая в конечном итоге могла убить его. Стоило Лютику увидеть в жёлтых глазах печаль и вину, он принимался целовать Геральта и шептать-шептать-шептать. Тогда Геральт ненадолго, но прощал себя. Потому что не было на свете ничего важнее мягких сладких губ барда, шепчущих его имя и тихое желанное «люблю».


End file.
